Luna NuevaVersion
by Olillita
Summary: Sabemos que pasa en un momento crítico, cuando decide darle una oportunidad a Jacob, todo se va al garete. Pero ¿y si en ese momento critico, Bella eligiese a Jacob? La historia cambia completamente...
1. Paris

_Bueno, la historia de Edward y Bella ya la tenemos, se llama Saga Crepúsculo. Pero y si Bella hubiera elegido vivir? Si Bella hubiera elegido intentarlo con Jacob? He aquí mi perspectiva. Es a partir de Luna Nueva, de la página 381 exactamente. Cuando Bella se debate si intentarlo con Jacob era lo correcto, ya que sabía que no podía vivir sin él._

__Capitulo 1- Paris

Fragmento extraído de Luna Nueva, propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, nuestra mente maestra.

...Tendría que comprometerme, entregar todo lo que quedaba de mi, cada pedazo roto. Era la única manera de ser justa con él.¿Lo haría? ¿Podría hacerlo?

¿De verdad estaba tan mal que intentase hacer feliz a Jacob? Incluso si el amor que sentía por él no fuera más que un eco debil del que era capaz de sentir, aunque mi corazón se encontrase lejos y ausente, malherido por mi voluble Romeo,¿tan malo era?

Jacob detuvo el coche en frente de mi casa, que estaba a oscuras y apagó el motor; de pronto, reinó el silencio. Como tantas otras veces, él estaba en consonancia con mis pensamientos de ese momento.

Me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho, envolviéndome con su cuerpo. De nuevo, esto me hizo sentir bien. Era casi como ser otra vez una persona completa.

Creí que pensaba en Harry, pero entonces habló y su tono de voz era de disculpa.

-Perdona. Sé que mis sentimientos y los tuyos no son los mismos, Bella, pero te juro que no importa. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien que siento ganas de cantar, y eso, desde luego, es algo que a nadie le gustaría escuchar.

Se rió con su risa gutural en mi oído.

_( a partir de aquí, copio lo que me interesa e introduzco mi versión)_

Mi respiración pareció lijar las pareces de mi garganta hasta excavar un agujero...

Jake presionó su mejilla cálida contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas qué sucedería si ladeaba el rostro y presionaba mis labios contra su hombro desnudo...Sería muy fácil. No habría necesidad de explicaciones esta noche.

Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?¿podría traicionar a mi amado ausente para salvar mi patética vida?

Las mariposas asaltaron mi estomago mientras pensaba si volvía o no el rostro. Cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro, y le besé. Jacob se quedó ahí a pesar de su sorpresa inicial. Un sentimiento empezó a surgir, llamémosle valor, o llamémosle idiotez.

Me separé un poco de él y le miré. Él me miró, y me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, pero traté de que todo fuera como tenia que ser. Se acercó poco a poco dándome tiempo a rechazarle, y al ver que no me movía rozó sus labios con los mios. Una marea de sensaciones me golpeó, casi como cuando había caído al mar, y respondí acercándome a él. Su calor era impactante, casi me sentí febril. Apretó sus labios contra los mios y me sentí flotar. Evitaba pensar en los labios que había besado antes, aunque el contraste era evidente. Sentí su pasión, su fuego, no era nada contenido. Nos separamos y nos miramos, y las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos. Oculté mi cara en su pecho y lloré durante un minuto. Lloré por la etapa que cerraba, con ese beso, y porque había podido hacerlo.

Me calmé y miré hacia arriba, sus ojos brillaban. Sonreía más de lo que le había visto sonreír nunca, y me contagió con una facilidad increíble. Me soltó y me agarró una mano.

-Ahora mismo no quiero hablar de esto. Tengo mucho que decirte, pero ahora nos necesitan más en otra parte. Es mejor que entre en casa.

Él abrió la puerta y salimos de la camioneta. El corazón me latía muy rápido, era otro tipo de subidón distinto a la adrenalina. Sentía que podía caer y acabar de romperme en cualquier momento, pero él me agarró de la mano y mis piezas parecieron juntarse de nuevo, al menos provisionalmente. Era duro hacer esto, pero había tomado mi decisión. Fui caminando poco a poco sin darme cuenta y llegamos a la puerta de casa. No quería soltarle. Sentía que si lo hacía, caería en el arrepentimiento y se echaría atrás, así que habló. Miró al suelo.

-Me gustaría...-el aire no le duraba mucho, y mi garganta escocida no me hacia cómodo hablar.-ahora mismo me gustaría que te quedases aquí, conmigo, hasta que llegue Charlie.-sintió un escalofrío-Necesito estar bien cuando regrese.- Le miré casi sin valor, con otra mirada, otra esfera totalmente distinta.

-Me quedaré aquí, si me necesitan me llamarán, y puedo acercarme a casa de los Cleawater cuando llegue Charlie.- Se sintió un poco cohibida al darse cuenta de que él la miraba y seguía siendo el mismo, la que lo veía de otra forma era ella. Abrió la puerta y entró por delante, encendiendo las luces. Jacob entró y ella miró hacia la sala. Necesitaba sentarse con urgencia.

Después de una media hora de escuchar la TV de fondo mientras estaban recostados, Jake la rodeaba con los brazos para darle calor, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por dejar de temblar. No era el frío ya, estaba nerviosa. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta del tiempo que llevaban allí.

-Lo mejor será que me de una ducha caliente.- El asintió.-Si quieres cualquier cosa sírvete, estás en tu casa, yo bajaré en unos minutos.-Empecé a levantarme y me quedé sentada a su lado

-Si, tranquila, sé donde está todo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Aún tienes los labios violetas.-Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a ellos y ella rió. Bueno, algo estaba pasándole por la cabeza y no quería ponerle nombre.

Subí a mi cuarto y me miré en el espejo, aún seguía con algo de hipotermia. Me acerqué al armario y cogí unos vaqueros y la sudadera verde que solía ponerme los días de frío, ropa interior y fui al baño. Allí abrí la ducha y me desnudé. No sabía que demonio tenia dentro, pero el pecho casi no me dejaba respirar al pensar en que Jacob estaba abajo y estaba allí, desnuda. Me metí en la ducha y cuando el agua corrió cálida sobre mi cabeza, me sentí más relajada. Me esforcé en que el calor penetrase en mi, y me enjabonó para quitar la salitre.

Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que pasar página había marcado un antes y un después en mis heridas. Aún sentía algo de recelo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero esto solo podía ir a mejor. Con Jacob, haciéndole feliz, y puede que en el proceso se hiciera feliz a si misma. Salí y me sequé, dejé el pelo húmedo, suelto y me vestí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras sentí hambre, y al llegar a la cocina, cogí unos vasos, algo de refresco y al girarse encontró a Jacob en la puerta de la cocina.

-Vaya, has tardado poco. Iba a por algo de comer-Y sonrió.Aaaaaaay Jacob Jacob...

-Pues estaba pensando en hacer algo de cenar para cuando llegue Charlie, quizá le suba el ánimo. -Puso los vasos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a buscar ingredientes para ver las posibilidades culinarias. Mientras él seguía mirándola como si nunca la hubiera visto bien. Quizá aún no se lo creía. Yo tampoco.

Luego de encender el horno y acabar de preparar los canelones, mientras hablábamos animadamente, caí en la cuenta de la perdida de Charlie. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar a su lado y darle todo su apoyo. Puse el temporizador y dejé que el plato se hornease, y volvimos a la sala con unos nachos y bebida.

Me recosté de nuevo en su hombro, y le cogí la mano. Empecé a hacer círculos en su piel, y le di la vuelta. Tracé con los dedos las lineas de sus manos, y él cerró los ojos. Suspiré. Aún dolía, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No estás muy habladora-Me dijo-¿Deberíamos hablar ahora de esta situación?- Me paré en el recorrido y levanté la mirada.

-Prefiero no tocar el tema hoy, si te parece bien. Prefiero dejar el tiempo pasar, estar contigo, sentirte cerca...es todo lo que quiero.-El asintió

-Pero cuando llegue tu padre y nos vea así, puede que se de cuenta, puede que no le guste...-

-No creo que le disguste, desde que empecé a verte me sentí mejor, pero de momento es mejor no ser muy expresivos delante suya. Ha muerto Harry, y ahora tenemos que ayudar y, cuando pase, podremos relacionarnos como lo que somos.

-¿Y que somos?- Aprovechó Jacob, y se dió cuenta del error.-Tienes razón, mañana. Oye, huele muy bien, debe faltar poco.-Me levanté, un poco aturullada, y fui a la cocina. Antes de llegar ya sonó la alarma del horno. Saqué la fuente y la dejé en la encimera. Preparé la mesa para Charlie y para mi.

Jacob se quedó mirando a ninguna parte, y agradeció el ruido del canal de deportes. No pensaba que iba a conseguirlo aún, él había peleado con todo lo que tenía, y simplemente no podía esperar más. Casi la había perdido por su insensatez, y ahora...ahora estaba en sus brazos. Era increíble.

Sintió el ruido del coche de Charlie y me avisó.

Los dos nos acercamos a la puerta. Y cuando entró, miré a mi padre. Esperé un segundo, después de llevarme una gran impresión al ver su cara. Jacob le tocó un hombro y habló primero.

-¿Como están en la casa Clearwater?- Mi padre, apesadumbrado, habló por debajo de su tono normal

-Bueno, están preparándolo todo para el funeral. Casi todos se han pasado por allí.-

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno- Dijo Jacob- Se giró hacia mi, me miró y miró a Charlie- Nos vemos pronto-

Charlie ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que el coche de Jacob no estaba aparcado fuera. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y hubo un atisbo de reacción al olor.

-He hecho canelones, por si te apetecía comer algo.- y le señalé la cocina.

-No traigo mucho apetito,pero...-Y se encaminó.

Comimos, con silencio, pero sin incomodidades. Al final se comió un buen plato y tenia algo de mejor aspecto.

-Voy a tener que sacar mi traje, el entierro será mañana a las cinco.-Y se levantó

-Ya lo hago yo, no te preocupes. Lo preparo y me voy a acostar.-

Temía ese momento.

Fregué los platos mientras Charlie hacia algunas llamadas, y luego se fue a la sala. Yo subí arriba con una infusión relajante en las manos. La dejé enfriarse mientras sacaba el traje negro de Charlie. Olía un poco a cerrado y lo dejé fuera para que ventilara. Me encaminé al baño, me lavé los dientes y procuré no pensar mucho en todo lo que había hecho hoy. La etapa irresponsable había acabado. Ahora era plenamente consciente de que Charlie me necesitaba, y yo tenía que seguir con mi vida, aunque fuese día a día.

Mientras bebía la infusión, fui mirando mis tareas pendientes y haciendo algún ejercicio.

La idea de las hierbas la había tenido en casa de Emily, viendo su colección y oliendo algunas que preparaba de vez en cuando. Iba a probar suerte.

Me metí en la cama, temiendo un poco menos por mi vida, al saber que la manada entera estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a Victoria.

En algún momento, me dormí.


	2. Intenso

_Hola amiwitos! Hoy os traigo un capitulo demasiado largo, y os lo traigo demasiado pronto. Tengo miedo de malcriaros jajajaja_

_Os aviso ahora, de que en este fic va haber escenas fuertes. Lo eché mucho de menos en la saga, así que trataré de introducirlas poco a poco, para que no se os haga raro en este agradeceros la acogida y si os parece algo mal en mi manera de escribir o en los giros de la historia, por favor, decídmelo e intentaré mejorarla. Como ya digo no creo que acostumbre a actualizar tan rápido, pero hoy tenía insomnio y me pareció una manera de cansar el cerebro. Saludos!  
><em>

Capitulo 2- Intenso

Me desperté con el sonido del teléfono. Miré el reloj y eran las 7. Corrí a cogerlo, y al descolgar tuve un mal presentimiento.

-¿Diga?- escuché su respiración y se me erizó el pelo. Estaba segura que era él. Esperé un segundo.

-¿Edward?-Hubo silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- Sopesé la pregunta. No entendí a qué venia la llamada y escuché a Charlie bajar por las escaleras.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Como...?- Más silencio. Y colgó. Me quede con el auricular en la mano, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y de todo lo que tenia que haberle dicho, y no dije. Charlie entró y me miró.

-¿Quien era?- Me dijo mientras iba hacia la cafetera.

-Nadie. Se habían equivocado.- Colgué y me dirigí a la nevera para actuar con normalidad. Hice el desayuno automáticamente mientras maldecía mi suerte. En un impulso cogí el teléfono y llamé a Jacob. Me di cuenta de que era demasiado temprano, y si había pasado la noche patrullando no podría hablar con él. Saltó el contestador. Dejé el recado de que me llamara. Me imaginé a Jacob en su forma de lobo corriendo con la manada, persiguiendo a Victoria. No sabía como Emily podía vivir con aquello tan tranquila...en algún momento le preguntaré.

Aún no se me había pasado el sobresalto de haber oído la voz de Edward. de haber oído al Edward real, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir y, bueno, ¡sorpresa! Era Alice.

-¡Bella!- Exclamó y me abrazó. Después de un segundo reaccioné. -Dios mio- y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estas...?- No sabía qué preguntar primero, y casi temí saber.

-He tenido que venir a arreglar unos papeles de la casa- Era mentira, pero Charlie nos escuchaba. La hice pasar y Charlie se sorprendió de verla, seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo. En cierto momento le preguntó.

-¿Has venido con alguien?

-No.

-¿Y cuanto te vas a quedar?

-Pues un par de días para atar algunos cabos sueltos

-¿Y...vas a hacer tu todos los tramites?-Charlie, el sheriff...no quería imaginármelo interrogando a un sospechoso.

Nos contó una gran y elaborada historia sobre como era la vida en Los Ángeles, detallando las tiendas de ropa a las que había ido y todo lo que había disfrutado del buen tiempo. Un poco más tarde Charlie se marchó para pasarse por comisaria y al fin Alice y yo estábamos solas. En cuanto su coche se alejo me dijo.

-¿Cómo es que estás viva?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te vi caer del acantilado, creí que te habías suicidado. Me encaminé hacia aquí para ver si podía ayudar a Charlie...y luego...-Supuse lo que quería decir.

-Él llamó...hace una hora, a lo sumo. Me preguntó si estaba bien...

-Si, a Rosalie se le escapó, le llamó y le dijo que volviera...

-¿No está con vosotros?-dije sorprendida.

-No. Dijo que quería estar solo. Creo que está cerca de Río de Janeiro.- Luego me miró-Pero todavía no entiendo como estás aquí, frente a mi.- Me sonrojé...

-Bueno...si que salté del acantilado...pero no quería suicidarme...era...por diversion...-

-¿Diversion?- Chasqueó la lengua

-Pero luego Jacob me sacó

-Pues no vi eso...-Se quedó blanca.-Dios mio, huele fatal ¿de donde viene ese olor a perro?- Me acerqué la nariz a la ropa. No me olía a nada...pero Jacob había estado en el sofá.

-Pues...creo que es Jacob.

-¿Como podría ser eso?- Me sentí fatal, no sabia que decirle. Había estado con él y le había contado cosas de los Cullen. Cosas que ahora la manada sabia. Así que pensé que era justo que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Es...Jacob es un hombre lobo.-

-¿Como es posible? ¿Como...como es que atraes a toda clase de criaturas peligrosas?

Me contó un poco como iban las cosas en la familia. Me dijo que habían estado con el clan de Denali durante una temporada. Carlisle trabajaba por las noches en Ithaca y enseñaba a tiempo parcial en la universidad de Cornell. Esme estaba restaurando una casa del siglo XVII, un monumento histórico situado en un bosque al norte de la ciudad. Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido a Europa unos cuantos meses en otra luna de miel, pero ya estaban de vuelta. Jasper también estaba en Cornell, esta vez para estudiar Filosofía. Y Alice había estado efectuando algunas investigaciones personales referentes a la información que yo había descubierto de forma casual la pasada primavera. Había conseguido identificar con éxito el manicomio donde había pasado los últimos años de su existencia humana. Una vida de la que ella no tenía recuerdos.

—Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon —me contó con voz serena—. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, mi sobrina, todavía vive en Biloxi.

—¿Has conseguido averiguar por qué te llevaron... a ese lugar? ¿Qué llevaría a unos padres a ese extremo? Incluso aunque su hija tuviera visiones del futuro...

Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con mirada pensativa.

—No he conseguido averiguar demasiado sobre ellos. Repasé todos los periódicos viejos microfilmados que hallé. Se mencionaba muy poco a mi familia, ya que ninguno pertenecíamos al círculo social del que suele hablar la prensa. Estaba anunciado el compromiso de mis padres y el de Cynthia —el nombre salía de su boca algo vacilante—. Se notificaba mi nacimiento. .. y mi muerte. Encontré mi tumba, y también hallé mi hoja de admisión en los viejos archivos del manicomio. La fecha de la admisión y la de mi lápida coinciden.

No sabía qué decir y, después de una corta pausa, Alice cambió el rumbo de la conversación y habló de temas más superficiales. Escuché con demasiada avidez incluso las noticias más triviales. Ella nunca mencionó a aquel en quien yo tenía más interés y se lo agradecí en el alma.

Luego, por desgracia, tuve que hablarle de Victoria. Le dije lo que había pasado con Laurent y que la manada le había dado muerte. Relaté todos y cada uno de los encontronazos que habían tenido con ella y pareció inquietarse.

-Vaya, eso lo cambia todo. Creíamos que en caso de querer vengarse, no iría precisamente a por ti. Casi estoy agradecida de que hayas hecho amigos licántropos. Algo pasa con mi don, porque no he sabido nada de esto...quizá...no puedo ver a los hombres lobo.- Y frunció el ceño.

Sonó el teléfono. Me levanté a cogerlo y afortunadamente, era Jacob.

-¿Si?

-¿Bella?-dijo con tono aprensivo-Me han dicho que cerca de tu casa huele a vampiro, ¿estás bien?

-Si...Alice está aquí.-le dije-estamos hablando ahora mismo.-Hubo silencio. Un sonido extraño.

-¿Y que hace aquí?¿Se va a quedar mucho?

-Jacob, tranquilo. Puede quedarse cuanto quiera.

-Si hay un Cullen en Forks, nosotros solo podemos proteger nuestras tierras. Si algo pasara...-

-Iré en cuanto pueda, o mejor, ven a buscarme. Te aseguro que no hay problema en cuanto a Alice.-

-Y...-esperé-¿Algún Cullen más va a venir?- No me sorprendió la pregunta.

-No, que sepamos.-Tragé saliva- No te preocupes por eso. Acercate y podemos hablar mientras almorzamos, Charlie llegará pronto para prepararse para el funeral.

-Vale, nos vemos..-Cuando estaba a punto de colgar me dijo

-Oye, ¿Bella?-

-Dime-

-¿Ha cambiado algo en cuanto a lo de ayer?- Bueno, eso si era una sorpresa. El corazón me dió un salto.

-He dormido muy bien-sonreí-pero aún tenemos que hablar.

-Jajaja vale, luego. Voy hacia ahí.- Y colgó

Fui a junto de Alice y me dijo:

-Uhmmmm, realmente no me agradan mucho los hombres lobo Bella, son inestables. Además, el tratado está ahí por algo. Prefiero irme cuando llegue, para que no haya problemas.

-¿Pero volverás?- Dije asustada. Ella se sorprendió, después de echarme un vistazo dijo:

-Claro, en cuanto él se vaya.

Intenté contarle todo lo que había pasado (o no pasado, según se mire) cuando se marcharon. Todo lo que me había costado recuperarme y la gran ayuda de Jacob en ello. Le conté lo de las pesadillas horribles y cuanto la había echado de menos a ella en particular. Ella se apenó mucho y dijo que quizá la situación cambiase al saber lo de Victoria.

-Creímos que al irnos nos llevábamos todo con nosotros...nunca imaginé que Victoria seguiría aquí. Tenemos mucho que hablar, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento. -Miró por la ventana-Charlie está llegando.-

Preparé mi rostro de normalidad. Charlie entró con poca energía, y subió a cambiarse. Enfundado en su traje negro, casi podía verse como había sido antaño y donde residía su atractivo. Supongo que para las mujeres de su edad, era un buen partido.

Le dije que iría con Jacob al entierro y Alice se despidió alegando un compromiso, y le dió sus condolencias. Se marcharon cada uno a una parte, y yo me quedé pensando en lo increíble de la situación. Hasta hace un par de días solo tenia que preocuparme de seguir viva, ahora era más consciente de lo que había alrededor y me di cuenta de mi egoísmo.

Jacob llegó cuando estaba acabando de preparar unos aperitivos y me alegró inmensamente. Era el contraste a todo lo anterior.

-En la manada no están muy ilusionados con la vuelta de Alice- Rezongó

-Le he contado lo de Victoria, se lo va a decir a Carlisle. Quizá vengan como refuerzo.- Dije sin muchas ganas

-No me agrada que haya vampiros cerca, Bella. Por mucho tratado que haya, somos enemigos naturales-

-Quizá me esté precipitando. Pero cuanta más ayuda haya, antes podréis coger a Victoria. ¿Como has pasado la noche?-dije antes de morder un sandwich.

-No hay manera de pillarla, parece una escapista profesional. Cuando crees que la vas a alcanzar siempre hace algo. Es imprevisible. Estamos bastante frustrados con esto. Además -añadió- esta noche hemos hecho turnos para poder estar con Sue y su familia.-

Al ver mi cara, Jacob intentó hacerme cosquillas y me atraganté. Bebí un poco de agua mientras Jake casi lloraba de la risa por mi ineptitud. Me levanté y cogí los platos para echarlos en el fregadero, y de camino le pellizqué.

-¡Au!-dijo- y en cuanto solté los platos me agarró por detrás y me levantó, demasiado rápido para reaccionar

-Oye, ¡suéltame! -pataleé intentando no chocar contra nada solido mientras él se reía y seguía riendo. Me llevó hasta el sofá de la sala y me lanzó sobre el, para luego atacarme con otra dosis, esta vez demasiado alta, de cosquillas hasta que acabé riendo a carcajadas a pesar de mi dolor de garganta. Después, se sentó en un hueco y me miró.

-Cuando te ríes estás preciosa.-Vaya, me subió un leve rubor. Me asombraba tener vergüenza todavía. Se acercó a mi, aún tumbada, y me besó con sus labios carnosos, primero levemente y luego, de alguna parte, un fuego creció dentro de mi. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le acerqué. Era tan maravilloso sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mio. Aún a pesar de la ropa sentía su calor como si estuviésemos piel con piel, y el pensamiento me hizo enervarme más. Nunca había estado tanto rato besando a alguien, así que paré por pura costumbre. Levantó un poco su cabeza y me miró, y volvió a besarme. Está vez, entre sus suaves movimientos intentó abrir mis labios pidiendo algo más intenso, y al rozar mi lengua con la suya casi me sentí enfebrecida. Otra vez empecé a sentir demasiadas cosas para mi pequeño y fragil cuerpo, pero el beso simplemente no se acababa. Podía seguir eternamente. Intenté acomodarme más para sentirlo completamente encima de mi con su ancho y cálido cuerpo pegado al mio. Nunca había hecho esto antes. No sabía si era normal, pero seguía y seguía besándole intentando respirar en los pocos momentos que podía y mi corazón empezó a bombear a un ritmo loco. Jake agarró el posabrazos del sofá, que estaba justo detrás de mi cabeza, con una mano y con la otra empezó a tantear mi lado libre. No sé como, llegó a tocar mi piel con sus manos, metiendo la mano en mi espalda. Se separó y me miró, y me dió la vuelta para acabar sentados. Noté algo duro en su entrepierna, y mi mente voló demasiado rápido hacia pensamientos impuros. Mientras sentí todo esto, bajé mis manos por su pecho perfecto buscando por donde meter las manos. La sensación de tocarle, de tocar algo real, era casi imperiosa. No había experimentado esto nunca, tener rienda suelta para mis deseos, y no quería parar por nada del mundo. Después de tanto tiempo volver a sentir mi sangre correr por las venas era excitante, me sentía viva, llena de energía. Había olvidado todo a nuestro alrededor. Jake bajó por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, y en ese momento, gemí tan alto que creí que me oiría todo el vecindario. Algo dentro de mi vientre estaba presionando fuertemente para que le hiciera caso, y me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, en como estaba él y en lo que podríamos acabar haciendo. Miré el reloj.

-Jake tenemos que irnos- Dejó de rozar mi cuello con sus labios y se enderezó para mirarme. Estar a horcajadas sobre él no creo que ayudase mucho a razonar. Me dió un último beso mucho más calmado y me separó un poco de él. En ese momento de separación fui consciente de todos los musculos de mi cuerpo, que casi latian al unisono. Sentí mis labios escocer.

-Dios, lo siento. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?-

Un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza, ¿Jacob había estado con alguien más? Era poco probable, aún era joven, pero la duda hizo mella en mi y acabe preguntando

-Jacob...-Me sorprendí de lo baja que era mi voz-¿Eres virgen?- El me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la linea de sus labios empezó a curvarse hacia arriba.

-Esto es embarazoso...¿por que quieres saberlo?

-Por lo que puede pasar llegado el momento

-Pues...-lo pensó-si, lo soy. ¿Y tu?

-Tambien.- dije sonrojandome. Intenté no pensar en mi anterior experiencia. Me moví para sentarme en el sofá y mirarnos de frente.

-Este rato que acabamos de pasar...era bastante nuevo para mi, pero solo me dejaba llevar. No tengo ninguna prisa.- Me dijo, y me agarró la mano.

-He sentido cosas que no había sentido nunca, no sé lo cerca que he estado de perder la cabeza.-

-Y yo, pero si en algún momento...la pierdo, no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer.- me dijo- si no quieres seguir solo dímelo.-parecía un poco avergonzado.

¿Qué problema había? Estaba bastante harta de contenerme y de temer por mi vida por ansiar cariño y que se sepa no era ilegal querer experimentar. Así que le miré.-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, y cuando tenga que pasar- dije decidida-tenemos mucho tiempo por delante- ante eso, él me miró esperanzado.

Subí arriba a cambiarme y le di vueltas al hecho de como sería perder el control...Había montado en moto, había saltado de un acantilado...perder el control en la intimidad no debía de ser peor que eso. Puede que incluso mejor. Explorar esta parte de mi, insensata y algo irresponsable, estaba siendo interesante.


	3. Cubierta

_He estado dándole vueltas a como continuar con esta historia, quizá durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora, os traigo esta opción que es la que más me encaja. Por lo pronto, los Vulturi no van a aparecer en la historia. Si todo va como tiene que ir, quizá ni los veamos. Espero no caer en lo aburrido, lectores mios. Os mando un abrazo, y disculpadme por haber tardado tanto._

Cuando volví a casa después del entierro, procuré no pensar mucho en como debían sentirse después de haber perdido un padre y un marido, un hermano y un amigo, con esta muerte inesperada. Miré al techo, miré al suelo. Miré el paisaje...Intentaba no darle vueltas porque yo me sentía así, como si alguien hubiese muerto, y la realidad era bien distinta. Había estado jugando con inmortales por demasiado tiempo, y me había olvidado que mi mundo estaba más abajo, en la Tierra, donde la gente nacía y moría, no donde uno era convertido y dejaba de dormir. Parecía que me había metido en un mundo irreal, o real, dependiendo de como se mire, y había descubierto demasiado en poco tiempo. Ahora, había pasado de un novio vampiro, a un novio hombre lobo, pero por encima de todo, Jacob era fiable, era leal. Además sangraba y envejecía, como debía ser. Metí en una caja todas mis ambiciones de eternidad, toda esa estupidez que en realidad nunca había sido accesible, y, todo lo que me había parecido el gran amor de mi vida, y la quemé mentalmente. Me quité el vestido de luto y busqué algo que hacer entre los libros del instituto. Al rato Jake me llamó. Intenté disimular mi enfado con el mundo y dijo que se pasaría más tarde por mi habitación. Cuando colgué, intenté calmarme. Había descubierto toda esa realidad paralela de la que la gente no sabía nada, me había creído especial pero era porque, de hecho, había tenido una relación con un ser que solo aparece en literatura y leyendas. Me había embelesado, me había enamorado y ahora procuraba recuperarme de la gran puñalada que había sido nuestra ruptura, por llamarla de algún modo. Emerger en ese mundo me había salvado la vida, pero también me había causado problemas. Y cuando creí estar mejorando ¡BOOM! Resultó que los licántropos también eran más que leyendas. Ahora, era una iluminada, como en el mito de la caverna de Platón, y había alcanzado un saber supremo. Era una de las pocas personas que sabían de la existencia de este mundo paralelo, y debía ser cauta. De momento, tenía preocuparme por una vampiresa pelirroja que venía a por mi. Y debía dejar de hacer locuras de alto grado, como...veamos, tirarme de un acantilado.

Me concentré una hora más en los apuntes de Filosofía y luego pasé a Trigonometría, para variar un poco. Parecía que estaba drogada. Bajé a la cocina y me preparé una tila, y estuve con Charlie viendo la ESPN mientras me la tomaba.

-Quizá yo también necesite una- Dijo Charlie. Le preparé una taza a él también y allí estuvimos, con ella entre las manos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Subí a mi habitación media hora después, sintiendo que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi padre. Encendí el ordenador y le mandé un escueto e-mail a mi madre, contándole que Harry había muerto. Le dije que ahora quería estar más con Charlie para apoyarle y le hablé un poco de Jacob, también. Prometí llamarla la semana siguiente.

En ese momento me di cuenta y cogí el móvil para llamar a Alice. Obviamente estaba despierta.

-Bella, ahora me dirigía a tu casa, estoy ahí en 5 minutos.

-¿Va todo bien?- Le pregunté.

-Es mejor que esto lo hablemos a la cara, por cierto, voy con Jasper.- ¿Jasper también estaba aquí? Supuse que en cuanto supo lo de Victoria, vino para proteger a Alice.

-Bien, dejaré la ventana abierta- Cuando colgué un sentimiento de fatalidad fue haciéndose más y más fuerte en mi, si volvían a Forks tendría que ver a Edward, y no me hacía ninguna gracia. Solo de pensarlo, la hendidura de mi pecho parecía supurar y doler en cada latido.

Los minutos pasaron lentos mientras imaginaba hipotéticas situaciones de reencuentro y me decía a mi misma lo ridículas que eran.

-Bella, ¿podemos pasar?- Dijo Jasper encaramado a la ventana. Sentí mucha paz al verlo, supuse que era cosa suya. Me levante para recibirlos.

-Como si estuvierais en vuestra casa, adelante.- Y al momento tuve frente a mi a esas dos siluetas conocidas.

-Antes de nada quiero disculparme por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Fue del todo descortés arriesgar tu vida y siento mucho todo lo que pasó después.- Yo me estremecí ante el recuerdo. "Descortés", que galante este Jasper. Imaginé que era del sur.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Solo fue una de esas cosas que pasan a mi alrededor. -

-Aún así, no volverá a suceder.- Alguien que yo me sé ya había hecho mucho para que no volviera a suceder.

-Hablas como si fuésemos a vernos a menudo, o algo así.-

Esta vez, fue Alice la que habló.

-Bella- me dijo. El sentimiento de fatalidad me hizo sentarme de nuevo.-Vamos a vernos a menudo, he hablado con Carlisle y ha dicho que volvemos a Forks, no con el beneplácito de todos, pero volvemos.-

Sentí un peso enorme sobre mi.

-Provisionalmente, Edward se mantendrá alejado por unos asuntos, y tardará unos días más en volver. Pero está programado que el resto volvamos la semana que viene, y diremos que Esme no se adaptaba bien a la vida de Los Ángeles. -

-Unos asuntos, vale.-Empecé a temblar y Jasper obró un poco de su don en mi, hasta que casi parecí una persona normal.

Empezaron a hablar entre ellos y solo pude escuchar un par de palabras. Una era "error". Otra "verdad".

-Quiero que volváis, de verdad. Estoy en peligro y necesito vuestra ayuda. Es solo que lo he pasado muy mal.- Empecé a enfadarme, me levanté y cerré los puños. Jasper no hizo nada para arreglarlo, me dejó explotar, mientras me miraba con la cara compungida.

-Me dejasteis aquí tirada, sin oportunidad de comunicarme con vosotros, los que supuestamente me queríais como si fuera de la familia, y sin recuerdos. No solo fue que Edward me dejara rota, sino que Alice, tú eras mi mejor amiga, y me dejasteis aquí sin nada a lo que aferrarme. Os fuisteis como si yo hubiera sido un gran error, por mucho que Edward ya no me quiera, no me disteis ni la mínima oportunidad de reponerme, y ahora que estoy empezando, no me vais a romper otra vez. Si volvéis, quiero las cartas sobre la mesa. Quiero que sea para no desaparecer de nuevo. No sé que tontería os llevo a pensar que si vosotros os marchabais todo sería coser y cantar. Yo amaba a Edward.-Me tembló la voz.-Hice muchas estupideces para aferrarme a lo que quedaba de él y cuando vi a Laurent tuve que decir mentiras que deseaba que fuesen verdad. Casi muero esa vez. Solamente sigo viva por Jacob, por él y por su manada que han tenido que hacer lo que vosotros dejasteis a medias. Así que si volvéis, haceos responsables de vuestros actos y no volváis a tomar decisiones que me conciernen sin contar conmigo, ¿entendido?- Casi me había quedado sin aire y respiré hondo, el corazón me iba a cien, y no me creía que hubiese dicho todo eso. Ellos se miraron.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Yo de verdad te quiero, para todos ha sido duro. Pero...pensamos que te protegíamos así. Más bien lo pensó Edward. Jasper se sentía muy mal y tampoco es que podamos garantizar que no te hagamos daño en algún momento, daño que puede evitarse si no estamos contigo.- Alegó Alice.

-Te recuerdo que me tiré de un acantilado. Y antes de eso me abrí la cabeza, me hice bastantes heridas de batalla, y ninguno de vosotros estaba aquí.-

-Vamos a volver, y va a ser para quedarnos.- Dijo Jasper muy serio. - Hemos hecho mal en irnos, desde un principio. Ahora lo veo claro, viendo como te afectó. Aunque también puedo ver que algunas cosas han cambiado, y en eso no nos equivocábamos.-

-Me parece bien- dije- Cambiara lo que cambiara, el hecho es que os quiero en mi vida, y eso deberíais tenerlo claro.-

-No será fácil habiendo hombres lobo.-

-Será fácil habiendo una razón de fuerza mayor. Y esa es Victoria.- Dije decidida.

-En algún momento, todo se aclarará. Pero no es decisión nuestra.-

-Dejad los misterios para otro día, he de llamar a Jacob.-Cogí el móvil, rezando para que lo llevara encima. No contestó. Eché un vistazo a la lista y la mejor opción era Emily. Le mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con Sam urgentemente.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a que el teléfono suene.- Les dije.-Los lobos están patrullando, deberíais tener cuidado para que no os confundan con ella. - En ese momento, sonó el móvil y lo cogí.

-Aquí Embry, ¿cúal es el problema?

-Los Cullen vuelven a la ciudad. De momento tengo a dos en mi habitación, así que no os alteréis si oléis a vampiro cerca de mi casa. Comparadlo con el olor de Victoria antes de seguir cualquier rastro. - Alice me hizo un gesto para que le pasase el teléfono, yo no estaba muy segura.- Oye Embry, ¿te importa si te paso a Alice?- En el otro lado, se oyó un ruido y con algo de fastidio, accedió.

-Hola, de momento estamos nosotros dos pero vienen otros de camino, en coche. Siento muchísimo las molestias.- Se oyó algo extraño en el teléfono y Alice puso mala cara.-Si, bueno, a nosotros tampoco, pero esto es por Bella. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que hables con un Cullen. - Y colgó.

-No están felices de que volvamos.-dijo Jasper

-Pues que se vayan haciendo a la idea.- respondí.- Ahora, es mejor que os vayáis, va a venir Jacob luego y tendré que hablar con él a solas. Tengo que pensar qué le voy a decir- Jasper me miró y me di cuenta de que lo sabía. Le hice llegar un sentimiento de negación, y esperé que entendiera que debía estar callado. Él asintió.

Jasper fue el primero en irse. Alice me miró, y se acercó a mi.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, de verdad. Yo también lo he pasado mal este tiempo, pero te juro que nunca más volveré a permitir nada parecido.- Yo la abracé, y lo disfruté.

-Esto que os he dicho, lo llevaba guardado dentro desde hacía mucho. Es lo que siento, así que es bueno que lo sepas y se lo hagas llegar a todos.- le dije

-Si no fuera por...bueno, hablaremos cuando lleguen todos, de momento es mejor centrarse en el problema pelirrojo.- Dijo, y sonrió.-Que descanses Bella.-

Yo me daba cuenta de lo que no me querían decir, o no podían decirme. Al parecer, el único responsable del abandono que había sufrido, con sus consecuencias, era mi caprichoso ex novio, el cual iba a llevar una buena tunda en cuanto lo tuviera delante. Si sobrevivía hasta entonces.


End file.
